El guardián y el caza recompensas
by Daniekktal
Summary: Un caza recompensas vino a completar un mandado a robar un tesoro pero en el proceso se encuentra un ser ¿habrá guerra o algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**Noticia: haré una historia nueva, pero no significa que no voy a terminar la anterior, haré más capítulos para esta historia y para sonidos de guitarra, nos vemos mis diablillas**


	2. ¿Quién es?

El guardián y el caza recompensas

Momentos después

-Rápido, o si no eso nos atrapa- decía un joven de 15 castaño, ojos del color de un carbón

¡¿Porque nos estamos robando esto!?- un muy paniqueado chico de aspecto indu, dudoso de el plan de el castaño, preguntaba cómo loco a su amigo

-rajeev cállate, tu voz no es nada masculina como para que hables así! – una muy enojada chica de aspecto indu regañaba a su hermano mellizo que por lo general era muy tonto y muy aniñado

Ustedes dos ya cállense, parecen niños pequeños – un muy colérico castaño corría como si no hubiera un mañana

Pov spencer

Mi nombre es spencer wright, mis compañeros son shanilla y rajeev, nuestra más reciente misión es robar el diamante de la cobra, un diamante codiciado, si robamos esto obtendremos nuestro título oficial de caza recompensas además de que obtendremos un dineral de 300 millones de dólares

Pero nos está resultando un problema, la gema tiene un guardián dormido, y dice la leyenda que aquel que tome aquella gema, un guardián despertara e intentará robar a aquel que tome la gema, y se lo llevara para siempre

Tuvimos que pensar mucho y meditar las precauciones que hibamos a tener y cuando alfin llegó el día de decisión dijimos que si, ahora estamos aquí debatiendo quien toma la gema y al final quede yo

Momentos antes

¡Cuidado, spencer tómala y corre!- decía mi compañera shanilla, cuando estoy con presión ni me busques

Argh, ¡cállate me desconcentras! – decía yo con ira

Perdón – asentí dándole a entender que aceptaba sus disculpas

Momentos luego de tomar la gema

Una lápida se abrió y al parecer tenía un letrero que decía Billy joe cobra, de ahí el nombre de la gema, de esa lápida brotó luz y un humano de ojos negros, cabello de igual color, tenía una chaqueta larga de color azul con detalles dorados, un traje de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, zapatos converse azules, y una espada parecida a las que se usan en esgrima de color plateada y empezó a hablar

Me llevaré a aquel que hubiera sido el valiente de robar mi gema, me lo llevaré a mi mundo para siempre – dijo aquel joven no más de 19 años al parecer

Corran – susurre

Los tres empezamos a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, no nos logramos llevar la gema porque el ser en un chasquido la puso en su lugar, corri como nunca, cuando veía un momento hacia atrás el ser cada vez se acercaba más

Pov Billy

Emergí de mi lápida y aliste mi espada, pero cuando descubrí que el que quería robar mi gema, era más hermoso que una estrella fugaz, aunque la reina me había dicho " las galaxias se han alineado, aquel que robe tu gema, sera aquel o aquella que robe tu corazón, será más hermoso o hermosa que un ángel durmiendo " al final si tenía razón, pero me acerqué a él y empezó a correr, que bien que nuestra especie tiene velocidades increíbles, logre alcanzarlo y atraparlo en un abrazo, o bueno...lo que se suponía que era eso, el forcejeaba mucho y le tuve que decir que no le haría nada, le examine la cara, cada facción cada cabello, cada tejido, tenía una belleza natural y su cabello olía a chocolate, pero después le pregunte

¿Quién eres tú? – le dije en tono firme

Soy spencer wright, ¿porque? – dijo el castaño...mmm spencer wright, interesante

¿Cuál es tu propósito? – le haré varias preguntas para ver si es el que mis galaxias se alinearon

Mi propósito fue robarme esta gema...soy un caza recompensas solo hago esto por trabajo – me dijo, dio más información de la esperada, pero más es mejor ¿no?, necesitaré revisar el love book, es un libro antiguo que demuestra el destino amoroso de nosotros los guardianes

Te llevaré a mi mundo, y si eres el elegido, te perdonare la vida – vi que spencer tragó saliva y me miro con unos ojos llenos de pánico, lo lleve a mi mundo, él se quedó totalmente sorprendido, que tierno

Lo lleve a mi templo donde reside la parte de el love book mio, tendré que actualizarlo más seguido

empeze a leer mentalmente mi parte y decía

" tu roba corazón será un humano, tendrá las características de, castaño, ojos de el color de la noche, y su función de humano será el caza recompensas, los dos se tratarán como si fueran opuestos, pero cuando concuerden en su ligamiento, fornicaran y serán un solo ser, solo el elegido podrá aguantar los retos que le impondrá un guardián"

Tú eres el elegido - le dije a spencer

¿y qué se supone que es el elegido? - preguntó mi spencer después le dije

el elegido es un humano que nació cuando las galaxias se alinean el cual solo pasa cada 500 años terrestres - le dije, me miró un poco confundido al principio después me dijo

entonces, que debería hacer -

superar retos que te impondré, pero no será fácil, hermano

pfff, yo podré superarlos

claro, bro claro

 **¿qué les pareció mi historia?, interesante, curiosa, déjenme reviews de lo que piensan de mí historia y si quieren que la continue, ciaooo**


	3. Los tres retos

Chapter 2

Los tres retos

Spencer estaba bien preparado para hacer los retos aunque esto fue más o menos lo que pasó cuando le propuse ponerse la armadura

" flashback"

Bueno, tendrás que ponerte esta armadura para superar los retos - le dije, él me miró confundido y pregunto

¿Qué retos? - me gustaría que los retos no fueran necesarios para el elegido, más bien que encuentre unas tres ofrendas, es que no quiero que mi spencer se lastime

El primer reto es: obtener agua de la montaña de la lápida, esta agua es sagrada y si la bebes obtendrás destreza y habilidad para guerrear las bestias que aquí se presentan

Mmm, el primer reto, ¿no necesitaría tener algo para escalar la montaña? - preguntó spencer y de nuevo le dije

La armadura - y me miró con una cara de wtf y respondió

No hay manera de que me ponga esa cosa, me pesará - dijo, en parte estaba equivocado, la armadura es muy resistente y además de flexible y por eso es que la armadura es tan ligera

La armadura es flexible y esta echo de un material fuerte además de ligero, no se te hará pesada - le dije, luego miro la armadura y respondió

Mmm, lo pensare -

El segundo reto es, polvo estelar -

¡De dónde demonios conseguiré polvo estelar! - exclamó spencer, aquí esa es una de las sustancias más raras y codiciadas, por eso es que no se me hace raro que diga eso

En la montaña que subiste en el primer reto, un viento correrá, en ese viento encontrarás aquel polvo de una antigua estrella tómatelo con el agua y a parte de tener destreza y habilidad, tus piernas evolucionarán y podrás saltar tan alto que parecerás que estás volando, y tendrás una fuerza descomunal pero no obtendrás músculos - le dije, en la última parte puso una cara un poco larga y dijo

Rayos, no obtendré músculos, estaré como un palo - dijo y lo reconforte

Pues a si me gustas - dije

Queeeee?, mmm, este...- creo que lo deje sin palabras, que lindo

El tercer reto es, busca el orbe de luz, solo el elegido podrá usarlo, pártelo en trozos y cómetelo, te sabra como miel, pero si lo comemos nosotros nos sabra como tierra y nos quemara las entrañas - dije quedo sorprendido por mis palabras y dijo

Bien, si para completar aquellos retos tendré que ponerme esta armadura - dijo, me puse contento cuando dijo que se pondría la armadura

¿Sabes?, lo que me estás diciendo más bien parece la receta para un postre o algo así - me dijo, la verdad apenas acabo de notar

Umm, spencer si sabes que necesitaré descendencia para que mi nombre no quede en vano - pregunté disimuladamente aunque por lo visto vi que no se la trago y dijo

Lo sé pero no soy una mujer, para que te pongas así - me dijo después quise cambiar el tema y le dije

¿Porque no comes esta fruta? - le pregunte la verdad esa fruta le hará algo a mi spencer que puede que no me perdone

Mmm, bien...- se empezó a comer la fruta y puso una cara de satisfacción

¿Te gusto? - le pregunte mi plan funcionó

Si, es la fruta más dulce que he probado en mi vida - dijo pero mejor le digo la verdad acerca de esa fruta, porque entre más tarde le cuente lo de esa fruta peor

Esa fruta se llama, fruta utero - dije me miró confundido y pregunto

¿Porque se llama así? - preguntó spencer tome dos respiraciones profundas y le dije

Se llama así porque ahora serás capaz de engendrarme descendencia...- cerré los ojos esperando el grito y así fue

¿¡Qué!?, ¡¿porque no me dijiste?! ¡Argh! ¿¡Me convertí en mujer!? - me preguntó

Sigues siendo hombre pero lo que pasa es que por un periodo de tiempo tendrás ovulos listos para la fecundación...

¡Ahora soy un doncel! ¿¡Cuánto dura ese período de tiempo!?

un año -

¡¿QUÉ?!

Fin del flash back

Y así fue como no nos volvimos a hablar en un largo tiempo

 **holi mis diablillas del ectofeature...bueno esto no es un ectofeature más bien es como un alivebilly x spencer pero de una manera muuuy diferente, lo de la fruta utero lo saque de un manga yaoi el cuyo nombre no recuerdo gracias al review de "yo" puedo continuar la historia...aunque sigo dudando si les está gustando o no bueno, un saludo a leialexan SW para que se inspire y tenga muchas ideas, ciaooooo**


	4. Te odio y te amo

Chapter 3

Te odio y te quiero (el primer reto)

Pov spencer

Ghh, odio que me engañen, ahora puedo tener hijos que fallo tan grande...no creí que esto me hubiera de pasar

No me di cuenta a qué hora había empezado a llorar, odio llorar y mostrar este lado tan patético, el dolor de cabeza me a estado empezando, esto empeora mi condición

Billy...- al fin me digne a hablarle, pero solo por completar aquel reto

¿Si? - tenía duda si preguntarle porque mi orgullo no me lo permitía

¿Donde queda esa montaña?- le pregunte, la verdad no tengo ni puta idea de donde ubicarme en este mundo

La montaña queda detrás de el castillo de la reina - note el tono de voz que uso Billy y fue uno muy cálido, mi humor cambio a vergüenza porque él me trata muy bien y yo lo trato como si fuera el pedazo de caca más grande que haya visto

Umm...Billy - con vergüenza dije eso, supongo que el noto esto y si estaba en lo correcto lo había notado

Hehe...¿si?-

¿Quizás me podrías ayudar? - la vergüenza me corría por las venas y sentía como se me calentaba la cara

Lo siento, querría enserio ayudarte, pero no puedo la reina lo prohíbe, es para que los híbridos o los elegidos se hagan más fuertes - me desilusionaron las palabras de Billy, nunca he sido bueno trepando

Mmm,¿ya me podrías llevar? - le pregunte él asintió nos teletransportamos en un pestañeo

Listo, te espero en el castillo de la reina - dijo para irse con un salto, luego empeze a escalar, no puedo decir cuánto fue que dure allí pero si puedo decir que empeze en la mañana y termine cerca de las 7 el agua la guarde en una botella, mañana completare el segundo reto, estoy muy cansado...

Entonces...¿cómo te fue? -

Bien, mira - le mostré la botella con el agua y mostró una cara de sorpresa y dijo

Wow, más brillante que ver una estrella nacer - me dio gracia las palabras que dijo...muy melosas

Jaja, ¿has visto una estrella nacer? - pregunte

Si, y es muy hermoso, pero no tanto como tú -

Puto, no digas esas cosas tontorron -

Estoy hablando enserio! -

Deja de chillar Billy -

Jajaja -

No se pero Billy tiene algo que te hace estar de buen humor, es una nena y todo, pero también es valiente cuando se lo propone, a pesar de que a veces me hace pasar momentos duros lo odio pero lo de mas lo quiero, y si él se muriera creo que jamás me enamoraría de nuevo

bro...¿porque estás tan callado? -

no nada, solo pensando -

¿en qué? -

como estarán mis amigos, mis padres, tú sabes -

mmm, te tengo un regalo -

¿cuál? -

este -

bily me implantó un beso en los labios él fue decente en pedirme permiso para entrar en mi boca, acepte el reviso cada rincón de mi boca y nuestras lenguas formaban una danza

me separé por falta de aire, Billy sonrió y dijo

hah...¿no puedes aguantar el aire por mucho tiempo no? -

tu...cállate -

pov billy

enserio spencer no sé que veo en ti, pero siento como si esto fuera nuestro destino, te amo mucho como para dudarlo

la reina tenía razón, siempre tiene la razón, que bien que la reina es mi madre pero...por ahora no puedo contarle esto a spencer, sé que le hago daño cada día que se lo oculto, pero son las órdenes de mi madre, a ella también le duele no contarle a mi spencer, espero que para mañana el horario de las pesadillas no se cumpla

Mientras tanto en otro lado

hahaha, creen que todo es color de rosa pues ya verán lo que se les espera, mi papi los aplastara -

 **Holiss mis diablillas del ectofeature ya vamos para el tercer capítulo de esta saga (yay), pueden seguir esta historia si les apetece, gracias gingka por seguir esta historia y "yo" por animarme y a todos los que en el futuro comentaran y seguirán la historia ciaoo**


	5. Dejad de cantar!

Chapter 4

¡Dejad de cantar!

Pov spencer

El reto anterior me había dejado muy cansado mi cabeza no paraba de inclinarse hacia adelante y los ojos me pesaban, Billy notó esto y me llevó a su casa cargado

Cuando estaba yo dormido, me sentía como si estuviera en el cielo

Después una sombra me hablo con voz femenina me dijo

¿Crees que pasas una vida de color de rosa? - me dijo aquella sombra luego la sombra avanzó unos pasos para mostrar a Lolo calorie

¿¡Lolo!?, ¿¡que haces aquí!? - le pregunte con un tono fastidiado

Jaja, perdón soy una nightmare, y mi papi es el rey de todo en hellplace - bueno algo que no a cambiado en ella es mencionar a su "papi" rico y que la va a defender y bla bla bla, como me dice en la escuela

¿Cuál es tu propósito? - le pregunte aunque era muy obvia la respuesta

Lo mismo que hago en la escuela, fastidiarte - exacto esa sería la respuesta

Ghh, puedes dejarme en paz?! -

Lo siento spencer pero ese no es mi trabajo - luego ella hizo un chasquido y llamó sus amigas que también eran nightmares

Bien espero que resistas esto -

De la nada salió un sonido como si fueran a cantar algo y si en efecto eso hicieron

La sombra llega se apaga la luz

El ruido es hermoso no daña la quietud

La negra trampa me llama y vendré

Descansa ya en paz

En la cuna por fin duérmete

Mis oídos empezaron a retumbar, me dolían, era insoportable me los tenía que tapar para reducir el dolor pero seguía siendo un fastidio

Con lentitud y en mi corazón

Despierta una sombra que siempre espere

La rosa tan roja podrás quemar

El elegido hoy aquí debe ver

El sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte, lloraba en los adentros de dolor, pero mi orgullo no me permitía

Vas a rezar por una sola cosa con ansiedad

Y ya ríndete entrega tu alma a la oscuridad

¡Jamás! - les grite con toda mi alma

Lo envuelve todo metálico son

Que ciega tu ser, que nubla tu razón

Desapareces del mundo en qué crees

En un segundo, tan solo silencio ya es

¡Cállense! - grite era muy poderosa la canción pero no me controlarán no pueden

Celebra que, ya es hora de

Poner fin a todo y concluir

Y con la sonrisa más gélida

Al elegido haremos venir

¡No!- no..me voy a dejar controlar

Si hay una luz de fe y esperanza en tu corazón

Se va a convertir en algo llamado

Desesperacion

¡Dejad de cantar!- grite con todas mis fuerzas me estaba quedando sin voz

La sombra llega se apaga la luz

El ruido es hermoso no daña la quietud

La negra trampa me llama y vendré

Descansa ya en paz en la cuna por fin duérmete

¡Paren!- no lo soporto

Ven al paraíso acojinado

¡Joder!- empezRon a corear por un momento y siguieron con la canción

Vas a rezar

Por una sola cosa con ansiedad

Y ya ríndete entrega tu alma a la oscuridad

De negro barroco hoy te vestirás

La nana letal ahora escucharas

Pronto tu espíritu se va a fundir

Con la presencia de las nightmares al morir

Lo envuelve todo metálico son

Que caiga tu ser, que nubla tu razón

Desapareces del mundo en qué crees

¡CÁLLENSE! -

En un segundo ya ves que calla a mis pies

Las sombras se fueron y Billy me estaba despertando viéndome que las nightmares trataban de controlarme, cuando desperté empeze a llorar y abrase a Billy este me correspondió y dijo

Tranquilo...cálmate spency - estaba muy asustado como para hablar cada estrofa que cantaban era como un rasguño para mi cuerpo

 **Hola mis diablillas del ectofeature , la canción es yami no baroque de mermáid melody , espero que les haya gustado ciaooo**


	6. venganza (segundo reto)

Venganza (segundo reto)

Pov Billy

A Spencer por poco le dominan las nightmares rayos, tenemos que completar esos retos si queremos vencer a las nightmares

Spencer levántate es hora de completar el segundo reto - lo trate de levantar con toda la paciencia del mundo

Argh...cinco minutos mas - estúpido dormilón levántate

No, cuanto mas pronto lo completes mas pronto podrás descansar - le dije eso fue mas bien como una animo-advertencia

Bien, me convenciste... - nos levantamos, tomamos una ducha y no no es lo que ustedes piensan, Spencer se bañó primero y yo en la puta fuente de mi templo

Momentos después

Teletransporte a Spencer y a mi a la montaña pobre Spencer le toca escalar de nuevo esa montaña

¿no puedes teletransportarme a la cima de la montaña? - aunque con el mas grande pesar que yo tuviera no podría, me lo tienen prohibido

Esas no son mis ordenes - le dije con un tono un poquito frío

Ash, como sea- le note el tono medio picado que uso

Pov Spencer

Bueno, por lo menos descubrí una forma mas rápida de subir la montaña

30 minutos después

Al fin, estoy en la cima de esta montaña - una brisa recorrió por mí rostro ,una especie de nube de color amarillo me vino en el rostro, levante mi mano derecha para coger el polvo estelar

Wow este es el polvo estelar? - dije con asombro, olía muy bien como a nuevo

Guarde aquel polvo en una bolsa especial que anteriormente me había dado Billy

Billy después se teletransporto donde yo estaba

WAAAA- grite cómo si no hubiera un mañana

Tranquilo bro, soy yo - dijo Billy

¿que tus ordenes no eran que no podías teletransportarte aquí? - le dije con cierta molestia, porque es verdad, no te molestaría que alguien te dijera por ejemplo: no puedo ir en el bus contigo, pero luego aparece en el mismo bus en que tú estás

Si, pero puedo venir a recogerte - bueno por lo menos no es tan egoísta

Billy nos teletransporto a un lugar que parecía un lugar de...la típica película de romance

Eh...Billy ¿porque estamos en este lugar? -

Es mi lugar especial para pensar o meditar, sobre lo que he hecho hoy y las cosas incorrectas que he hecho a otros guardianes - el lugar era hermoso debo de admitir

Mmm ya, pero ¿porque me trajiste aquí? -

Para hacer esto -

Que co- Billy me beso en la boca y mordió mi labio inferior como permiso para poder entrar (por lo menos no es atacado)

Nuestras lenguas estaban iniciando un baile un poco raro, la mía daba pasos Muy tímidos y la de Billy sacaba mi lengua poco a poco, nos apartamos por la falta de aire y quedamos unidos en un pequeño hilo de saliva

Pov Billy

Lleve otra vez a Spencer a mi templo Para que se durmiera, cayo rápidamente dormido, una hora después vi como el se retorcia en esa cama, ademas de que una marca negra como si fuera un tatuaje le estaba saliendo en el pie

Me metí en los sueños de el y vi a las nightmares cantando, las interrumpí allí estaba Spencer topándose los oídos, y sus ojos ya no eran de color carbón eran de color rojo intenso, significa que cuando un elegido se opone a las nightmares les cambia el color de ojos a azul o rojo pero si esta de su lado se convierten en verdes o en amarillos pero solo en sus sueños, vi que Spencer gritaba NO o DETÉNGANSE

Saque mi arco y flecha y le dispare a una nightmare para que perdiera la voz por un periodo largo de tiempo después vi a lolo decir: tu tonto traidor, nos traicionaste, ahora pagaras el precio - dijo la nightmare ella saco un especie de bastón para ciegos, luego retiro la parte superior y se convirtió en una especie de cuchilla larga

Peleamos por aproximadamente una hora hasta que le hice un truco que tenia bajo la manga: ¡ondas de luz!, ¡expulsad a estas nightmares! - les lanze una onda de luz y las nightmares salieron de la cabeza de spencer para luego refugiarse en las montañas

Spencer, estas bien? -

Si...gracias Billy -

*En las montañas *

¡rayos!, nuestro plan no funciono y una de mis nightmares perdió la voz, atacaremos al guardian...o debo decir ex-nightmare...

 **Hola mis diablillas del ectofeature, Este capitulo quizás fue uno de los mas épicos que he escrito aquí**

 **Espero que les guste, déjenme reviews por favor, se les agradece ciaoooo ps: puse a Lolo de líder de las nightmares porque es una de los personajes que más molesta a spencer**


	7. el origen de billy joe cobra

**hola mis diablillas, perdon si me perdi en estos dias, como yo hacia las historias por medio de mi ipad me lo quitaron y estaba quitandole unos errores al computador y lo limpie y por eso no pude subir actualizaciones, pero me pondre al dia con mis fics, muy bien sin nada mas que decir comencemos**

asi es, billy joe cobra no es un guardian, es un ex-nightmare su madre es la reina de los guardianes y su padre es el gobernador de los nightmares, el padre y la madre de billy joe se conocieron por medio de una batalla, que quedo durante generaciones, una batalla que marcaria cual seria el destino de la tierra, el padre y la madre de billy joe tenian un enfrentamiento a solas, el padre aprovecho la oportunidad para hablarle a la madre de billy joe cobra

 _flash back_

hey...eres muy hermosa a pesar de que eres un guardian...- dijo el padre de billy, la mujer solo lo miro con odio y desconfianza, despues de eso ella alfin dijo

no se supone que debes hablar con el enemigo! - despues con un movimiento rapido alisto sus dagas y preparada se abalanzo a el nightmare para enterrarle sus dagas (que mas bien parecian cuchillos mega-largos) el nightmare esquivo el ataque y despues dijo

te falta habilidad...- luego se le aparecio por arriba y le dio una patada en el estomago a la mujer

¿que?, yo soy solo un holograma - despues la mujer (esta vez no es un holograma) le hizo una sancadilla y el hombre cayo al suelo y la mujer dispuesta a sacarle los ojos al nightmare, el hombre rodo por el suelo y se levanto con los ojos intactos, luego hizo aparecer un microfono y dijo

por la eterna noche, traiganme la voz que retumba en el bosque! - luego la mujer dijo

se un hombre y pelea conmigo - luego el hombre dirijio la mirada a la mujer, la miro de pies a cabeza y dijo - espero que disfrutes de esta cancion - ¿huh? - dijo confundida la mujer

baby i'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive

just like, animals, animals, like animals

maybe you think that you can hide

luego la mujer al captar lo que el hombre hiba a hacer dijo - proteccion auricular divina ¡activate! - luego apunto a sus oidos y estos irradiaron luz y exclamo - que empieze el show -

luego la mujer le lanzo tres flechas a el hombre y dos fallaron pero una le dio justo en la rodilla haciendo que se arrodillara

i can smell your scent for miles

just like animals, animals, like animals

baby i'm.

Luego la mujer empezo a golpearlo en la cara, pero el hombre detuvo uno de sus puños, y le rompio la muñeca, pero la mujer no grito porque ella no sentia nada y dijo - curacion automatica ancestral - y su hueso roto se habia compuesto

so what you trying to do to me

it's like we can't stop we're enemies

el nightmare le lanzo miles de dagas y cada una de ellas la mujer las esquivo y 3 de ellas las atrapo y se las devolvio

but we get along when i'm inside you

el hombre noto como la mujer se sonrojaba levemente y mostro una sonrisa burlona y dijo - creeme, estas exquisita - luego la mujer le rasguño la cara y dijo - patetico...-

you're like a drug that's killing me

i cut you out entirely

despues con un movimiento rapido desplego un cuchillo y le corto el brazo izquierdo a la mujer, pero este se regenero en pocos instantes, luego la mujer convoco a un espiritu animal para que le atacara y quedo con dos moretones en la espalda y la mujer con cortadas por todos lados

but i get so high when i'm inside you

luego la mujer se alejo corriendo para apuntarle con su bazooka celestial y dijo: さようなら (adios) y disparo, el hombre activo con su mano derecha un escudo protector de sombras y dijo - ¡dame algo mejor nena! - y luego la mujer rabiosa grito - ¡arde! -

yeah, you can start over you can run free

you can find other fish in the sea

you can pretend it's meant to be

luego la mujer otra vez corriendo, dispuesta a enterrarle la espada en el corazon y proclamar victoria para los guardianes sosteniendo su corazon latiente entre su mano izquierda...pero no fue asi, el hombre la tomo por las caderas y le dijo en el oido

but you can't stay away from me

i can still hear you making that sound

taking me down rolling on the ground

la mujer le siguio la corriente y empezo a decir partes de la cancion

you can pretend that it was me but no

despues el hombre empezo a cantar otra vez

baby i'm preying on you tonight

hunt you down eat you alive

just like animals, animals, like animals

maybe you think that you can hide

i can smell your scent for miles

just like animal, animals, like animals

so if i run it's not enough

you're in still my head forever stuck

so you can do what you wanna do

i love your lies i'll eat 'em up

but don't deny the animal

that comes alive when i'm inside you

(chorus)

despues el hombre y la mujer se unieron en un beso y una radiante estela emergio de alli, proclamando la paz entre los dos mundos y asi fue como nacio billy joe cobra

tras el fallecimiento de su padre billy dejo de ser un nightmare para pasar a ser un guardian, porque ya conocia como son los nightmares y se podria defender y le encomedaron a spencer wright, billy le enseñaria a spencer como manejar sus poderes, y talvez le vaya a contar esta historia...pero porque no se la contamos nosotras personalmente?

 **hola, me demore mas de lo normal con este cap escribiendo la cancion, sin nada mas que decir comenten y desfruten del fic mis diablillas ciaooo!**


	8. encuentra a la reina

**hola! no actualize en años! es que como pase a 7 bachiller me cuesta un poco pero apenas me adapto y me dejan varios talleres, tareas y como vienen las evaluaciones semestrales pues ya ven sin mas que decir continuemos**

billy se levanto de la cama, pero sentia que algo malo hiba a pasar pero este ignoro la sensacion, se dirigio al baño a peinarse lavarse los dientes darse una ducha, lo mismo de un ser humano en su rutina diaria luego fue hacia la habitacion de spencer, cuando lo vio se calmo porque las nightmares no lo estaban controlando y agradecio por eso, luego se sento junto a spencer y sin despertarlo el empezo a acariciar los cabellos castaños de spencer

billy se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de spencer y sin decir ni una sola palabra le beso la mejilla a spencer, a pesar de que spencer estaba dormido este se sonrojo levemente haciendo que billy suelte una pequeña risilla

hehehe...no has cambiado en nada spencer - luego empezo a sacudir levemente a spencer haciendo que este se despierte

umm...5 minutos mas - refunfuño spencer, billy fruncio un poco el ceño luego sacudio mas fuerte a spencer como este no se despertaba se le ocurrio la genial idea de tirarle un bote de agua con trozos de hielo al estilo "ice bucket challenge"

veamos si mi hermanito se despierta con esto - luego saco un bote de agua con trozos de hielo, se lo tiro a spencer en la cara haciendo que este de un salto se caiga de la cama y se despierte seguido de tos

uh...idiota! - dijo spencer, luego billy lo miro picaronamente luego dijo

vete a lavar y a vestir necesito decirte algo - luego spencer se detuvo para mirarlo y dijo

¿que cosa? - billy lo miro y dijo

solo lavate y vistete -

"unos minutos mas tarde"

bien billy que querias decirme? - spencer se encontraba en un espacio desconocido para el, no reconocia en que parte del palacio estaba o mas bien en que parte de ese mundo, spencer escucho una puerta abrirse por el rechinado que hacia, rapidamente se volteo y vio...si era billy

te gusta lo que ves spency? - dijo billy al ver a spencer mas rojo que la mismisima sangre, para el era simplemente hermoso

n-no! - respondio spencer, billy con una cara semi burlona se acerco a spencer a la cara y lo beso, el beso duro un tiempo considerable para billy pero para spencer eso fue una eternidad, se separaron por falta de oxigeno

vaya, esta vez duraste mas - dijo billy el cual sonrio burlonamente al mencionado pero este rodo los ojos en señal de molestia lo cual indicaba que billy habia ganado el round, pero billy cambio su semblante burlon a uno firme y serio lo cual hizo que spencer creara este pensamiento "que bipolar es"

escucha...lo que queria decirte bro es que no soy un guardian...pero tampoco un nightmare - eso hizo que spencer se confundiera mas de lo que estaba en esas cosas de guardianes o nightmares

a que te refieres? -

mi padre era una de las castas altas de nightmares y mi madre la reina era la gobernante de todo aqui, ellos tuvieron una "cita-enfrentamiento" ¿sabes lo que es? - spencer sacudio la cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de "ni puta idea de lo que hablas" billy suspiro con resignacion y dijo

una cita-enfrentamiento es cuando dos polos opuestos se aman pero estan en un campo de batalla o algo asi fue lo que me dijo mi madre, no estoy muy seguro - termino por decir billy, spencer el cual aun procesaba todo lo que le dijeron miro a billy por un momento y dijo

entonces...¿esto pasa seguido? - pregunto spencer, billy ladeo la cabeza en señal de negacion

no, lo mas comun es que un guardian y una nightmare se junten, no al reves asi que soy un caso "especial" - spencer asintio en señal "ahora si he entendido todo"

entonces que eres? - pregunto spencer, a billy se le cambio esa mirada por una de melancolia y duda este le dio la espalda a spencer, al parecer pensando cual seria la respuesta que le daria a su "bro" pero en un dos por tres el nuevamente cambio su semblante a divertido y alegre como lo era antes

bueno...soy un guarnight como tu - dijo billy, a spencer se le abrieron los ojos como platos no podia creerlo

esto...yo soy solo un ser humano normal...- billy solto una carcajada que haria irritar a cualquiera pero no a el

haha...hay spencer como lo digo - dijo billy, el se sento en uno de los muchos lujosos muebles que habia por la "sala" y dio palmaditas al lado de el para que spencer captara que billy se queria sentar junto a el

como dices que cosa? - pregunto spencer, billy volvio con su desplante normal y dijo

veras bro...- luego recoge un libro antiquisimo de su mundo

que se supone que es eso? - pregunta spencer, billy no dice nada solo abre el libro y empieza a explicarle a spencer porque eso esta alli

spencer, bro tu nacimiento coincide con la alineacion de las estrellas de la constelacion del signo de tauro segun el libro, tu madre y tu padre son pertenecientes a este mundo, pero no te lo contaron hasta que yo te recogiera y que yo te lo pudiera contar - dijo billy, fue interrumpido por spencer diciendo

entonces ¿porque ellos no me contaron sobre esto? ¿porque yo? -

porque te amaban, y no querian que tuvieras esa ansiedad dentro de ti -

pues sabes que? ya la tengo -

bueno como quieras, yo sigo con lo mio -

ok, dale -

mira cuando alguien perteneciente a este mundo nace con la alineacion de las estrellas de la constelacion de algun signo este tiene el poder suficiente para proclamar de una vez por todas la paz entre los dos mundos guardian y nightmare y hacer que la luna y el sol se reconcilien entre ellos -

y tu..porque no lo haces?-

porque yo naci en la alineacion de orion y ese no es un signo -

ok, pero que se supone que debo de hacer? -

bueno, no estoy muy seguro pero quizas deberias hablar con mi madre o sea tu tia o sea la reina (muchos osea por hoy) -

ok, ok, pero donde se supone que esta? -

debe de estar arreglandose el cabello, o tambien haciendo esas cosas que hacen los gobernantes...-

uh si, pero me puedes decir donde rayos esta? -

si, esta subiendo en esas escaleras en espiral hasta la cima ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?

no lo se...supongo -

aunque...te puedes ahorrar viajes si me das un besito y te teletransporto hacia la cima -

mejor subo las escaleras -

como tu quieras, cada cinco pisos que tu subas estare alli para dejarte la opcion -

genial...muy bien algo de ejersicio no me caera mal -

y asi es como spencer tendra mas resistensia con los besos fin

 **yay no estoy muerta! bueno antes de empezar como hoy es festivo me inspire un poquito para darles este zukulemto capitulo sin mas que decir ciaao mis diablillas del ectofeature**


End file.
